Total Drama Heroes Verses Villains Times Two
by pokemonfan67
Summary: Sixteen players are back with ten all new players. What happens when ten teens/kids are kidnapped and placed on a cartoon reality show? Find out here on Total... Drama... Heroes Verses Villains Times Two! Episode 2 up and logic episode up. * I own nothing*
1. episode 1 part 1

Chris McLean appears on a beach miles away from Camp Wawanakwa. He is trying to tan himself when he looks up. "Hey Chef, how do you think about a new season?" Chef Hatchet looks at him, he nods his head. Chris gets up and smiles."Finally I get to torment the campers again. I have missed that so much." Chef looks at him."Chris, we need new campers. I am tired of the same old faces." Chris' smile fades but reappears as he came up with a solution." Now Chef, nobody said that they all had to be old players. You want new faces? I will give you new faces. Grab your tranquilizer darts and gun. We are going to go get campers."Chef Smiles and goes to grab his gear.

The scene changes and two girls appear. One girl looks out the window and sees Chris walking towards the house. The girl with the golden blond hair near the window starts shaking the other girl who is laying in her bed asleep."Quick Emma wake up!" Emma pokes her head out of the blue comforter. She has brown curly hair." I don't wanna get up! Why did you wake me up Amy?" Emma's eyes focused on the window. She then fell to the floor when she got hit with a dart. Amy then jumped out of bed and looked out the window to see Chef aiming at her. She fell to the floor with a thud as the dart hit her hand.

Amy wakes up and realizes that she cannot see. "Hey! Who shot me with a dart?" Someone recognized her voice."Amy is that you? I thought I was the only one."The soft voice was interrupted as Chris began to talk. " I know that you are wondering why and where you are, well you are on Total Drama." Most of the campers groan. A bossy sounding voice began to speak." Chris! I thought that I made it clear that I didn't want to do another season!"Suddenly Amy could see. She saw ten people, who she knew from school or from Emma talking about them. She also noticed that she looked like a cartoon. She started freaking out. "Eeeeep! I am a cartoon! Why am I a cartoon?" Chris begins to laugh. "Why I just made it to where you can participate without getting seriously injured."She looked around. She was amazed, this was Camp Wawanakwa. She looked at the older campers. She knew them from the show. Chris was explaining how this was but she was zoned out. She counted all the campers. There were ten new campers including herself and there were thirteen older campers. Her thoughts were interrupted as Chef started talking." Now we are taking sixteen older campers and placing ten new campers. The grand prize is three million dollars." Amy thought there was only thirteen old people. She only counted thirteen older were the other three campers? Chris answered her question."Now, I know you only see thirteen older campers. That is because they have to be escorted here." Almost immediately, a police car pulled up and a guy with a green mo hawk came out. It was Duncan. He blew up Chris' mansion. Chris walked towards him and began to speak." Now I hope that jail helped you reflect on your actions in the last season." Duncan looked at him with pride. " It did Chris. It made me realize that I have not gone soft and that I am not a sweetheart."Duncan went and sat down next to a goth girl. That was Gwen. Gwen did not look at him though. Chris announced the next person. It was Izzy. She had to be taken in with guards. Izzy's eyes did not leave Chef. They obviously had some drama between them. Chris began to speak."Now for this person, we had to do some drastic changes to his looks and his... DNA... its Ezekiel." Ezekiel walked out. He was normal now.

Chris began talking again."Now this season of Total Drama is a hero verses villain season." Chris was interrupted by a guy with spiked hair. That was Mike." Didn't we already do a season like that?" Chris looked annoyed." Yes we did. This time, however, we are including new players." He was interrupted again by a guy with short blond hair and a light skin complexion. Oh it was my friend who was a thorn in my side sometimes. His name is Jacob. "How do you know if we are nice or evil?" Chris was annoyed again but he answered the question." We looked at your permanent records. It is that simple. Now stop interrupting me! I will now announce the villains. Heather, Lightning, Scott, Sandra, Jacob, Ezekiel, Mike, Izzy, Braden, Duncan, Bob, Lily, Courtney, you are the Terrible Turtles. Mike and Lily gasps. "Why am I on the villains side? I was always nice to everyone." Chris explained," Lily, you were not nice to everyone. You ignored Emma and you hit people with your purse. Mike, your alternate personality went on a rampage in the last season. That is why you are villains. The heroes are Amy, Emma, Zoey, Cameron, Gwen, Sierra, Cody..."Chris was interrupted by a squeal of joy then he continued."... Anne, Winter, Emily, Lindsey,Bridget, and Alejandro." Alejandro was shocked he began to speak." Why am I a hero? I am one of the most deceptive Total Drama player ever." Chris looked at him and a smirk appeared on his face." Now Al, you tried to help people see the truth about Mal. Now go to your cabins. there will be a challenge tomorrow." They all left to go to thier cabins.


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Emma was shocked when she got on the show. She thought she saw Chris earlier but she didn't think he was Chris. Now she was on the cartoon reality show. Well at least she was turned into a cartoon. Now it wouldn't be too bad. She didn't like the show that much. Amy kept talking about it nonstop so she was tired of it. She started to walk to the cabin but she realized that they didn't have a team name. She went to Chris after rounding up the other heroes. Chris was shocked that he had forgotten this huge detail."Oh sorry its just been a stressful day what with carrying all of you here. Well I was supervising Chef who dragged you here. From this day until the merge or you get voted off, you will be known as the Friendly Ferrets." The contestants were confused with the name but no one spoke. We all turned and went to the cabins to sleep.

Jacob was amazed that he was on this show. He knew he belonged on the villain side. He tormented Amy constantly but somehow, they were still friends. He knew he needed some allies in this game. He decided to start with Lily." Hey Lily, its okay. I am here for you." Lily turned around to face Jacob."Amy told me about you. She said that you were somewhat mean and that I should avoid you." Jacob had no clue that Lily was Amy's friend. She was sabotaging him even before the game started! Just then, he saw the opportunity to listen in on Mike and Izzy. " Hey I haven't seen you since the last season. Back then you smelled weird now you smell good. I see you got the Mal problem taken care of. Who is he anyway?"Mike responded truthfully." It is not fully taken care of. I am worried that Mal or my evil personality might come back. I don't trust anyone here especially not Scott. He blackmailed me once. He could do it again." Jacob slowly backed away and went to the cabins. He knew what to do now. He could blackmail Mike. Sure it had already been done but it is a useful stratagy.

Mike could have sworn he saw some movements in the bushes. Was it Scott trying to get something on him? Was it a newbie coming to greet him? Was it just a rabbit? He didn't know. All he could do was try to make friends with Izzy. Izzy would be helpful. He missed Zoey. He didn't like being on the villain's side. He knew he belonged there though. He sighed and went to go find Zoey.

Chris smiled at Chef who held up a vial of sleeping powder." This stuff will knock them out. Then we get to work on setting up the challenge."Chef smiled at him."Sometimes, I really like my job." They watched as the contestants started falling to the ground. He had slipped sleeping powder in their dinner, which they were eating in their cabin." They should know if we are being nice, it is probably a trap." They laughed at their own cruelty.

Amy woke up and she was on a boat. It was strange. She didn't remember falling asleep. They all gasped when they found out that they were a few miles from the shore. Suddenly a speedboat came into view and Chris was on it. He began talking."Now campers, I hope you had a good nap because it is challenge time. You have to paddle to shore with the oars provided. Your oars are ether really good or taped with gum and tape. I would choose wisely. Now start paddling!" He raised a flag and we all grabbed an oar. Zoey started speaking. "we should paddle together. When I say "row" you paddle. Is that a good plan?"Everyone seemed to agree and we followed her plan.

Jacob heard all about the last season from Amy. There was one thing that he thought would help them win but in involved making an enemy. Oh well. He could always buy Scott's friendship with the information he got on Mike. He took some rope that he found on the boat and he tied it to a part to the boat. the front part anyway. He then pushed Scott."Hey what did you do that for?" Jacob took an oar that seemed sturdy and allowed Scott to grab a hold. He lifted Scott in the air using the oar and looked out for a shark. Scott started freaking out as a fin headed towards him."Help! It is Fang! He has come to eat me!"Just then, the oar snapped and Scott fell in the water. Mike and Lily rushed to try and help Scott.

Mike did not like the new guy. Jacob had to go. He was too ruthless. He began pulling Scott up when Jacob pushed Mike in. He was so frustrated at this new gut that he turned into Chester. "I remember back when everyone had a kind heart. No one was like this lad here." Chester hit Jacob on the leg and Lily pulled him up. Chester turned back into Mike when he got back up. The whistle blew and it was over. The heroes made it to the end. Jacob started yelling." What? We lost? No way! I will not lose to Amy! She is a wimp!" He shouted something about the number eight and we started heading to shore.

Chris stood there in front of the podium. He was to announce the loser when Lily volunteered to leave."I quit! I never asked for this! I just want to go home!" Chris looked at the cards. The loser was supposed to be Jacob but he felt bad for her. This was a first. He had never taken people against their own will. He was going to make an exception just this once."Okay then Lily. You may leave. Follow Chef. He will tell you what to do. Now she will go on the Real-O-Matic of Shame. The rest of you, come grab a marshmallow. I have an announcement." He watched everyone grab a marshmallow before speaking again." Now the Friendly Ferrets won so they get to go to the new and improved McLean Spa Hotel. They also have to send one person to Bony Island." He saw a hand and motioned for the person to come up. It was Lindsey. " I really want to go to the Spa Hotel." Chris looked at her. This was the last time he was going to bring Lindsey here." No you get to go to Bony Island." Chef came and picked Lindsey up and placed her in the boat." Now the rest of you may leave.

Jacob headed towards Mike. " Hey Mike, can I speak to you?" Mike came closer to him. Jacob leaned in and whispered in his ear. " I know your secret. You help me and I wont tell Scott that Mal is still there in you." Mike's eyes widened." How do you know that? I only told that to Izzy." Jacob smiled and responded." I was listening in on you and Izzy's conversation. If you tell anyone to vote for me, I will reveal your secret." Jacob turned and left.

Mike was shocked. He knew someone was there. He just knew it. Now his secret was being held by a guy just like Scott. He hated being blackmailed. Amy walked up to him. " Hey if it makes you feel better, I have to put up with him all the time. My name is Amy." Mike smiled."My name is Mike." Amy looked at Mike with admiration." I know. You are my favorite contestant. Don't worry. I know about your personalities. I think they are awesome. The fact you can be like this even with your disorder is amazing. Well, I have to go. Bye." Amy turned and walked to her cabin. Mike had a new friend.

Chris faced the cameraman and began speaking." Thought that was a sight, well then you are in for a great season. See you next time on Total... Drama... Heroes Verses Villains Times Two!"


	3. episode 2 part 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

** I don't own Total Drama or its characters. I am also going to try to do some confessionals but there will not be many.**

Chris appears on the dock and begins speaking." Last time on Total Drama Heroes verses Villains Times Two, we introduced our campers that were both new and old. We assigned them to teams based off of their actions. Some were shocked about their team placement.(cough cough Mike, Alejandro, and Lily cough cough) Others knew their place and were happy about it. We provided a "special" dinner to the campers. He he he! Then the challenge began. They had to paddle to shore. While the Heroes showed teamwork, the Villains had difficulty keeping their members inside the boat. In the end, Jacob was going to leave but Lily volunteered to leave. Will newly formed alliances waver? Will an argument spark between foes? Will someone get horribly injured? Find out here on Total... Drama... Heroes Verses Villains Times Two!

The intro song plays

Amy wakes up in the girl's hotel room. She gets p and stretches. " Oh that was the best sleep I have gotten in forever!" Emma gets out of bed and walks to Amy's bed. " I know! I didn't even hear you snore last night."As big as this place was, she still had to share the room with a few people. Zoey walked up to them. " Hey, your new right?" Amy nods. " We actually got kidnapped and placed on this show." Zoey frowns at this. " That is not right. Do your parents know where you are?" Emma and Amy shakes their heads.

-Meanwhile-

Amy and Emma's mom goes to wake them up for school when she doesn't find them. She instead finds a note left by Chris that states:

Dear who this may concern,

I have chosen your daughters to participate in this season of Total Drama. They may be gone for a while. If you don't believe what this note says, go check the internet. Well, I guess I shouldn't say much more, after all, I have to write like eight more of these. Keep the note, after all, my signature will be worth millions.

Signed by: The most awesome host in the world, Chris McLean.

The worried mother goes and checks the internet to find out that what Chris wrote was true. She stares at the computer screen horrified.

-Back to story-

The girls go down to breakfast to start eating. Amy sits next to Zoey. " I never thought that I would meet my favorite contestants. I never would have thought that I would be on this show." She grabs a bag and puts her plate in it. She then asks for more food. The butler brings another plate of food. She starts eating it and is done just as Chris' voice comes on the intercom. "Okay contestants meet me at the dock... now." Everyone gets up and heads for the dock. Amy grabs the bag with the plate of food inside of it. Everyone gathers around Chris upon arriving. Amy goes to where Mike and Jacob are. Mike begins speaking to Jacob. "Please don't tell anyone about my problem. It would be horrible if anyone found out." Jacob responds by saying,"I wont tell if you help me." Amy begins to speak to Mike and Jacob. " I brought you guys breakfast!" She shows them the bag filled with breakfast items. She gives the plate with most of the food to Mike and she gives a piece of bacon to Jacob. Jacob seems disappointed at the lack of breakfast he got from Amy. Amy begins talking to them again. "I smuggled it from the hotel. Jacob, I am telling you, you better not be tormenting my favorite contestant!"

Mike was amazed that she had smuggled breakfast out of the hotel for him... and Jacob to some extent. Man! He could not believe that he was being blackmailed again! He took deep breaths to calm himself. " Hey Amy,how much of our conversation did you hear?" He started eating his breakfast. Amy said," I didn't hear much. I heard that Jacob should not tell about your problem and that he wont if you help him. Jacob are you blackmailing my favorite contestant?" Jacob smirked. " No we were talking about how..." Chris cut him off. Jacob was going to tell his secret! Okay... he needed to calm down. He did not want to get frustrated.

Chris was annoyed that they were talking. He interrupted them. "So now that social time is over, I have an announcement. Since the other confessional was blown up by someone..." He was cut off by Izzy. " It was not me! It was Explosivo!" Chris began talking again. "Can I finish? We have a new confessional that was built by Chef. It is almost like the old one but it does not have the carvings. I know that will be changed soon though since Duncan is here."

Confessional: Mike

"I can't believe this! I have another forced alliance! Why do bad things always happen to me?(gasp) Oh... things are about to get much, much worse especially is I have anything to do with it.(evil laugh) That's right, Mal is back and I am going to bring the chaos! (gasp) Like I was saying... wait... what was I saying?

-End of confessional-

**Part 2 will be up at some point. Each episode will have 2 parts so I don't have to type as much at a time. Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it. :D**


	4. Episode 2 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Total Drama or its characters. I also did put some Spanish (thank you Google translate) Now without further adew Now , here you go**

Confessional- Heather

Ha ha. These newbies are going to be serving me. They haven't been in a season with me. I will have an alliance in no time. Then I will back stab them! That will boost me to the top of the villains for sure! Too bad about Alejandro though. I am sure that hurt his villainous reputation. Ha ha ha! He is so cute though.

End of confessional

Chris begins talking again. " Today's challenge is a search for six puzzle pieces. You need to find them then put it together on your team board. You must put it together in less that twenty seconds or the pieces will be demagnetized and you must try putting it together again. The villains must find red puzzle pieces while the heroes must find gold puzzle pieces. Anyone have any questions?" Lindsey raises her hand. " Let me rephrase that. anyone other than Lindsey have any questions? No... then go!"

Everyone starts running to the forest.

Jacob ran up to Mike. In his hand he had a fedora. He started yelling. " Hey Mike, catch!" He threw the fedora on Mike's head. Jacob was pleased when Mike gasped and Manitoba started talking. " Hello there, my name's Manitoba. What are we doing here? Is there any treasure to be found?" Jacob smirked and said, " Why yes, we are looking for treasure. They are shaped like red puzzle pieces." Manitoba started looking around until he found a red puzzle piece. He lifted the found puzzle piece over his head. " Aha! there it is. So are you that friend Mike's been telling us about?" Jacob shook his head. " No I am the one who will ruin his life if he does not help me." Manitoba frowned. " Oh, so your that fellow who knows our secret. I will have you know, the Mal problem is under control."

Lindsey was walking on the beach trying to look for a puzzle piece." Okay, what does a puzzle piece look like? This is so hard!" She then trips over a red puzzle piece. " Is this a puzzle piece? I should go see if it is." She picks up the puzzle piece and carries it to where Manitoba and Jacob are. Lindsey interrupts a heated discussion between Manitoba and Jacob. " Hey, is this a puzzle piece?"

Jacob turns to look at Lindsey. He put on his best fake smile and said," No, this is not a puzzle piece. Why don't I take that and I show you what a puzzle piece is." Lindsey gives the puzzle piece to Jacob. Jacob sets it down on the other piece then picks up a leaf. " This is a puzzle piece. They are all disguised as leaves." Lindsey smiles. " Wow! Thank you! Why did they label you as a villain? You are a real help!"

Confessional- Jacob

It is so easy to manipulate people here! Are they really that gullible? Oh well it is Lindsey so... Well anyway, if it is this easy, I can definitely win this game.

End of confessional.

Confessional- Lindsey

Wow, that Jacob guy is so nice and not clumsy like Taylor. Is he interested in me maybe?

End of confessional.

Jacob chuckled when he saw Lindsey run off to her team. Manitoba's eyes go from Lindsey to Jacob. " You know, its not nice to take advantage of girls, no matter how dumb they may be." Jacob smirked. "Oh its also not nice to keep secrets. Maybe I should tell the secret."

Lindsey rushes back to the Hero team. " Hey guys, I found a piece!" Lindsey watched as they put something together. "Wait, those are not puzzle pieces." Lindsey grabbed the gold pieces and threw them in the ocean.

Alejandro watched as Lindsey threw the puzzle pieces in the ocean. He grew furious. " What are you doing? Great first I get put with the heroes, then I try to help the team by finding half of those pieces just for you to throw them into the water! ¡Oh lo frustrante!"

Confessional- Alejandro

I cannot believe that since I helped Zoey figure out the truth, that I am a hero. I now feel like Duncan felt. I hope Jose isn't watching.

End of confessional.

Heather searched the forest for the pieces. She already stumbled upon two pieces. She then tripped over a red puzzle piece " Ow! When I get my hands on Chris, he is going to pay!" She got up and grabbed the puzzle piece. She walked back to her team board. She saw that Izzy had a puzzle piece in her mouth. Okay, she was not touching that. She could get rabies. Heather started yelling. " Hey we have four puzzle pieces here! Does anyone have the other two?" He heard a voice yell back. " I have the other two pieces!"

The villains started coming to the team board. Jacob walked to Heather and gave her the pieces. Heather took the pieces and started putting the puzzle together. She had Izzy put her piece down. The bell rang and Chris started talking. " The Turtles win! Ferrets, you now have to vote someone off please head to the confessional."

Manitoba glared at Jacob. Even Vito would not do that. Then again, he was not the brightest light bulb. Before he knew it, he was taken back and was sent into Mike's mind.

Mike returned and was looking around. He was running, then he went into his head. Sure, he got a break, he played Go Fish with the others but why did that happen? "What happened," he asked. He saw Jacob smirking while holding a fedora. " We won thanks to me, Heather, and Izzy. Oh and Manitoba helped." Mike's eyes widened.

Confessional- Mike

Oh! That guy is using me! I hated it when Scott did it, and now it is happening again! (gasp) Ho! These kids today always disrespecting people! Back in the day, people never had a bad attitude and they were always nice. They respected everyone especially the elders! Stupid newfangled youth! (gasp) What can I do to stop this?

End of confessional.

Chris leads the campers to the fire pit. "Now this time the Turtles won so they need to send someone to Bony Island. Who is it going to be?" Scott raises his hand. " Is there an invincibility statue? on the island?" Chris shook his head." Nope there are no statues. Have fun! I hope you get mauled by a bear!"Chef came and dragged Scott to the boat. Scott began shouting at Chris. The boat leaves then Chris begins talking again. " So Ferrets, the person getting voted off from Total Drama Heroes verses Villains Times Two is... Lindsey!" Lindsey looks around. " I got a bunch of puzzle pieces though." Chris sighs. " No Lindsey, those were leaves. Now, the veteran players will go on the Drop of Shame." Heather started speaking when he was done talking. " Wow the Drop of Shame, how original."He ignored Heather and had Chef take Lindsey to the airplane.

Amy walked to where Jacob was. "What were you saying before?" Jacob responds. "Oh I was just saying that Mike's evil personality, Mal is..." Jacob was cut off by Mike. " Gone for good. That is what he was saying. (nervous laugh)" Mike glares at Jacob. Then Mike and Amy walk to where Zoey is. Mike is greeted by Zoey with a hug. Mike begins speaking. " Oh Zoey, I have really missed you. I hate how we have to be on separate teams. It is all because of Mal. I guess I am lucky that I didn't have to go to juvie... again." Amy exclaims, " Aw! You guys are perfect for each other!" They both turn to look at Amy. Zoey smiles and begins speaking. " Oh right, this is my new friend Amy." Mike nods. " I know. She introduced herself. She smuggled me breakfast. She even said that I was her favorite contestant." Amy smiles. " You guys are my favorite couple! Well I have to go. See ya." Amy walks to the cabin.

Mike waved goodbye and went back to talking to Zoey. " Zoey. I need you to stay away from Jacob. I heard from Manitoba that he was the reason you lost.." Zoey nods. " Don't worry, I will stay away. Well I should get going too. Bye." Mike said bye and watched as she went to the cabins. Mike then went to where Jacob was." I can't believe that you would tell my secret! I have been helping you!" Jacob smirked. " Oh so it is not nice to manipulate people and it is not nice to tell secrets? I didn't know." Mike got angrier. " You realize that I have been through a lot in the past few months alone. I have been questioned by several police officers, I needed to go to ten different therapists, and worse of all, I have lost many friends and have made more enemies. Duncan avoids me, Sam will not talk to me, and Sierra has been posting horrible things about me in her blog." Jacob did not seem concerned. " So? I really don't care. That is a you problem." Mike storms off after hearing what Jacob said. He sits on a rock and sighs. " Mal is ruining my life. At least I don't have to go to jail. How many people has he hurt. I need to set things right." He gets up and goes to the hotel.

Chris goes to the dock. " Two down, twenty-three more to go. Who will leave the island next? Find out here next time on Total... Drama... Heroes verses Villains Times Two!"


	5. Logic episode

Ok I know that Mike's personalities are gone and so is most of the contestants but I am sticking to my story. I just need to add a little... logic. Anyway, this chapter will explain why Mike has all his personalities and how they are in camp Wawanakwa. I do not own anything.

Mike's story-

" Dear Diary

I know that they said that they will always be apart of me, but I hate not being able to talk to them. It is ten months after the finaly and I finally got my money from Chris. He said that he needed to hold onto it for safekeeping. I just think that he wanted to keep the money. I have tried making their voices in my head and thinking what they would say but is just not the same.

Love, Mike"

Mike closed the diary and stuffed it in his mattress. He sighed. He missed everyone except Mal. Mal ruined his normal life. He walked down to his living room. His mom was not there. She had to work all day. If she knew that he missed his personalities, she would give him an earful. She did not like them at all. She called them imaginary. " I miss my friends." he said. He had an appointment with his therapist. Maybe she could help him get his personalities back.

"Now, I want you to take a deep breath," said Mrs. McLean. Mike did as he was told to do. Mrs. McLean then asked," did anyone of the others come back?" Mike shook his head. " I miss them all you know except Mal. Is there anyway to get them back?" Mrs. McLean nodded. " It will be tricky though. Normally it takes years to form but... perhaps we can do something." Mike gulped. That "something could possibly be painful. Especially since she was recommended by Chris.

Mike visited that therapist for a month but there was no luck. He had to go through torment. Well, she is Chris' wife so... yeah. He got shocked, burned, and got some scratches. He entered the small office with his therapist and he braced himself for what would happen to him. Mrs. McLean smiled as he entered. " Hello Mike. Anyone come back?" Mike shook his head." I can't seen to get them back. This is so frustrating!" Mike gasped and began talking in an old man voice. " Where did you get your PHD? Why back in my day, there were no therapists. You just were yourself. People these days. You always think something is wrong with everyone." Mrs. McLean smiled warmly. " It seemed like it worked Mike. Chester is back. Now we have to work on the others.

As for the island, they just renamed an island that was close to Bony Island. They did some work on it and they made it look exactly like Camp Wawanakwa.


	6. Aftermath Show 1

**Author's note: **Sorry about not updating in a while. You know, I based some of the characters off of people I know. It was funny when I said to my friend that he was not very well liked. Anyway, I need to come up with some fears. For now, Aftermath show. (it is in script form sorry)

**Aftermath show**

Geoff- Hello there and welcome to the Aftermath Show! We have gathered the two losers and we are going to ask them questions, but first, its time to introduce a new segment. The segment is called Fan mail for the Losers. Basically, you send in the questions, and we put it in the letters for the contestants. Sounds simple? Now on to our next segment, That's going to leave a mark.

A screen comes down from the ceiling.

_Cameron is running from Izzy when he hits his head with a tree branch then he rolls into the ocean._

_Scott is walking on the cliff when he trips over his shoelace and falls into the ocean onto Fang's head._

_Vito is looking out onto the beach, looking for girls when Jacob runs up to him. Vito turns around and punches Jacob in the gut._

_Cody is running from Sierra. Sierra finds a rope and tries to catch up with Cody Tarzan-style but ends up hitting a tree._

Geoff- Ouch that will hurt in the morning... or just in general. Now its time for a segment called, Love Locator. This segment, we find signs of love or love lost.

_Mike- So hi Zoey you are looking beautiful today... not that you don't all the time._

_Zoey- That is so sweet._

_Courtney- So are we cool?_

_Scott- I was your boyfriend and you drew a rat tail on me. No way._

_Courtney- Okay, fine. I don't need you. I am a C.I.T.!_

_Courtney- So, Duncan..._

_Duncan- Forget it princess._

_Courtney- GAAAAA!_

_Courtney- So Jacob, you seem okay. Here, I made a drawing.* She gives him a drawing of a sandwich* _

_Jacob- *He is writing a review for Courtney's drawing.* Here you go. *He gives her the review.*_

_Courtney- What?! I got an "F" for my face?! I am pretty sure it is not an "F"!_

Geoff- That Courtney can't catch a break huh? That was funny though. Your face... ha. Now it is time to bring out our first guest, Lily!

Lily walks in.

Lily- So hi there. Can I leave now because I don't know what is happening and I never watched the show in the first place. Yeah just a piece of information, I heard there was a love history with Amy and Jacob. So... bye. *Lily leaves.*

Geoff- Wow I would never... oh who am I kidding, they are so cute together. Now for our next guest, Lindsey!

Lindsey walks in looking lost.

Lindsey- Hi Geoff, where am I?

Geoff- This is the aftermath show. Now, we saw on the show that you thought Jacob was sweet. Care to explain?

Lindsey- Well, he seemed nice. I wonder if he is single.

Geoff- You realize that a puzzle is what you had in your hand and that he had you gather leaves... right?

Lindsey- It was a puzzle? Oh well. It was so hard to play on that show.

Geoff- Well, that is all for today. We will be doing this show every two episodes. Please send us some fan mail. So long from the people on the Aftermath show.

**Author's note: **Should I keep doing Aftermath shows?


End file.
